


Painful Memories

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [195]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e16 And Then There Were None, M/M, Mentions of Samuel's Death, Sam missed Dean, Sam was sad, also Samuel's a liar, mentions of soulless sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't remember much from his time with Samuel; bits and pieces that more often then not didn't mean anything to him. But what he did remember was that his grandfather told him his brother was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 episode 19 And Then There Were None

Sam really didn't feel that guilty over killing his grandfather.

He didn't remember much from his time with Samuel; bits and pieces that more often then not didn't mean anything to him. But what he did remember was that his grandfather told him his brother was dead.

He could remember talking about Dean a lot when he first started hunting with Samuel. He injected his brother into every discussion they had, making little remarks about how he couldn't find anything because he was so used to Dean's organized messes, or how he couldn't read his cousins messy handwriting because Dean's was so much neater. He didn't mean to talk about his brother so often, but it wasn't until Gwen pointed it out that he noticed he'd  started making a habit out of comparing whatever his fellow hunters did to what Dean would have done if he were there. The only conclusion he could come to was that he  _missed_ his brother.

When he told Samuel about the odd feeling, every bone in his body tensed, and he gave Sam a strained smile 

"You're not... leaving to go find him, are you?" He'd said the words slowly, and cautiously, almost like he was afraid of the answer. 

"Maybe. I haven't decided."

Samuel had put his hands on his shoulders and taken a deep breath."Sam, from what I've heard... your brother is dead."

Sam could remember the feeling that had washed through him. It was overwhelming, something he felt like he'd never experienced even though he knew better. It was horrible.

"He's dead?"

Samuel had nodded firmly and squeezed his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Sam."

He's left in a hurry after that, leaving Sam staring at a dusty bookshelf, torn at whether he would yell at his grandfather for not at least telling him how the love of his life had died and going to look for for the cause himself. 

He decided he didn't want to know. He wanted that sad, empty feeling in his stomach to go away ad the only way he would get rid of it would be to forget Dean altogether.

When he found out that his brother was alive, he tackled Samuel to the ground and hit him so hard so many times that he was in the hospital for days. He would have killed him if he wasn't needed.

When Sam killed his grandfather, he didn't feel guilty at all. 


End file.
